falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout: New Vegas Quests
Hauptspiel Tutorial Quests :Notiz: ''Mit Ausnahme von Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger sind alle Tutorial Quests optional, müssen aber in der hier angegebenen Reihenfolge gespielt werden. Hauptquests :''Notiz: Sie können die komplette Quest Da sind sie lang! überspringen, indem sie sich direkt zum Tops-Kasino in New Vegas begeben Hauptquest Bögen In den Hauptquests muß man sich für eine der Gruppierungen entscheiden, die um die Vormachtstellung rund um den Hoover-Staudamm und New Vegas kämpfen. Wenn man dem Hauptquestpfad einer Gruppe folgt, werden die Quests der anderen Gruppen früher oder später scheitern. Meist ist eine Änderung der Ausrichtung dann nicht mehr möglich. Einzig die unabhängige / Ja-Sager-Linie kann man recht weit vorantreiben, ehe es den anderen Gruppen auffällt. Der Punkt, an dem diese Quests fehlschlagen, hängt von den Aktionen und den bereits beendeten Quests des Spielercharakters ab. Für mehr Informationen über die Szenarios rund um das Spielende siehe Fallout: New Vegas Enden. Unabhängige®/Ja-Sager Quests Mr. House Quests Republik Neu Kalifornien Quests Caesar's Legion Quests } |} Nebenquests Diese Quests können jederzeit absolviert werden, haben aber meist keinen Einfluss auf die Hauptstory. Beachtet, dass einige Quests nicht beendet werden können, wenn der Ruf bei einer bestimmten Fraktion zu schlecht ist. Unbenannte Quests Dies sind Quests, die für eine kleine Belohnung erledigt werden können, aber nicht im Pip-Boy auftauchen. } |- | Den Leichnam von Ranger Morales bergen | Camp McCarran Terminalgebäude | Christina Morales | Karma oder 50 Kronkorken | |- | A Team of Moronic Mercenaries | Vikki and Vance Casino | Layla | Das Kasino eröffnet wieder | |- | Access Powers | REPCON-Hauptquartier | Selbst | Q-35 Matter Modulator | |- | All Fired Up! | Vault 34 | Selbst | All-American, Pulse gun | |- | Ein Ohr am Boden | Camp Forlorn Hope | James Sexton | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Andy und Charlie | Novac, Ranger Station Charlie | Ranger Andy | Ranger Andys Dank | |- | Arizona Killer | Cottonwood Cove | Aurelius von Phönix | Caesar's Legion positive Reputation, Deckel | |- | Barton der Saftsack | Goodsprings-Quelle | Barton Thorn | diverse Fundsachen | |- | Bärenbedürfnisse | Nellis Air Force Base | Lindsay | Rumser positive oder negative Reputation | |- | Großer Gewinner | New Vegas (und Sierra Madre-Kasino mit Dead Money Add-On) Casinos | Selbst | Kronkorken, Suiten, Rauswurf aus allen Kasinos | (The Tops) |- | Kopfgeldjäger | Vault 3 | Colonel Hsu | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Einem Totschläger schmeicheln | Versiegelte Abwasserkanäle | Selbst | Der gemeine Totschläger | |- | Klauen geflickt | Sloan | Snuffles | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Todeskrallen raus | Quarry Junction | Chomps Lewis | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Geschäfte mit Contreras | Camp McCarran | Contreras, Carrie Boyd | This Machine | |- | Defacing the Humble Stone | Boulder City | Private Kowalski | Evtl. RNK negative Reputation | |- | Democracy Inaction | Vault 11 | Selbst | 500 XP | |- | Eddies Botschafter | RNK-Justizvollzugsanstalt | Eddie | Pulverbanditen positive Reputation | |- | Fight Night | The Thorn | Red Lucy | 120 Kronkorken | |- | Flogging a Dead Corpse | Freeside | Freeside thug | Nichts | |- | Freund der Anhänger | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | 300 XP (wenn mann den Anhängern beitritt), Kronkorken | |- | Härter, besser, schneller, stärker | New Vegas Medical Clinic | Dr. Usanagi | Verschiedene Implantate und mehr SPECIAL Punkte | |- | Hilfe für Halford | Camp Guardian | Private Halford | Dog tag fist schematics | |- | Hidden Valley computer virus | Hidden Valley Bunker | Scribe Ibsen | Zugriff auf Hidden Valley Bunker Datenbank | |- | Ich liebe Bananen | Vault 3 | Rick Lancer | Overseer's computer password, Vault 3 Wartungsschlüssel | |- | Keith's Caravan Charade | Aerotech-Bürokomplex | Parker | 250 Kronkorken | |- | Meeting an Equal | Platz von Nord-Vegas | Jules | .44 magnum hand load schematics | |- | Aus schlechtem Fleisch wird nie gute Suppe | Camp McCarran | William Farber | Nichts | |- | Keinen Berg von Bohnen wert | Camp McCarran | William Farber | Rabatt | |- | Ein Ghul der alten Schule | Novac, Camp McCarran or Camp Forlorn Hope, Nellis Airforce Base | Raul Tejada | Alter Vaquero odr Komplettwartung | |- | Papiere bitte | Mick & Ralph's | Mick | Counterfeit passport | |- | Pistol Packing | Hidden Valley | Torres | Dreistrahliges Lasergewehr, Stählerne Bruderschaft positive Reputation | |- | Pulver für die Leute | Fort | Siri | Heilpulver (Fallout: New Vegas), Caesar's Legion positive Reputation | |- | Alle Macht dem Volk | Sloan | Selbst | RNK positive Reputation oder 5 Altmetall, Stromleiter, Sensormodul | |- | Silus Treatment | Camp McCarran Terminalgebäude | Carrie Boyd | RNK positive Reputation | |- | Supplies for the Followers | Old Mormon Fort | Julie Farkas | Kronkorken, 300 XP (wenn man den Anhängern beitritt) | |- | Marken unserer Gefallenen | Camp Forlorn Hope, Cottonwood Cove | Mayes, Aurelius von Phönix | 2-10 Deckel pro Marke | |- | The Screams of Brahmin | Novac | Dusty McBride | 75 Kronkorken, 10 Brahmin-Steaks, Novac positive Reputation | |- | Trudies Radio reparieren | Goodsprings | Trudy | Goodsprings positive Reputation, 50-75 Kronkorken | |- | Wind-Brahmin Wrangler | Brooks-Tumbleweed-Ranch | Nightkin | Possible Stealth boy | |- | You Gotta Break Out a Few Eggs | Sloan, Quarry Junction | Jas Wilkins | Ödland-Omelet | |} Dead Money Diese Quests sind nur spielbar, nachdem Dead Money installiert wurde. Honest Hearts Diese Quests sind nur nach dem Installieren von Honest Hearts verfügbar. Old World Blues Diese Quests werden mit der Installation von Old World Blues verfügbar. Die Erfahrungspunkte (XP) sind abhängig vom Level des Spielers und liegen in der Hauptquestlinie insgesamt zwischen ca. 3000XP (Level 1-4) und ca. 22000XP (Level 45-50). Bei den Nebenquests erhält man 75 bis 550 Erfahrungspunkte pro Quest. Die Quests, die zur Hauptlinie gehören, sind in der Tabelle unterlegt. ''Lonesome Road'' Siehe auch * Siehe Fallout:New Vegas Quest IDs for quest IDs that can be used in the PC version's console. en:Fallout: New Vegas quests pl:Zadania (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Квесты Fallout: New Vegas Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Quests Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas